The New Normal
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for about 4 years and live together in New York with Kurt and Blaine being successful in their daily jobs and their now occasional shows on Broadway, Kurt has decided he wants to start a real family with Blaine. By having a baby. [Inspired by 'The New Normal']
1. Having A Baby?

**Hey guys, here's a new story I came up with ;) I came up with it a while ago but I finally got to write it.**

**I got the idea by watching the new normal. I love that show and I love Glee so, I'd kind of mix it up…**

**Anyway, in this Kurt and Blaine are and have been married for four years and Kurt decides that he wants to start a real family with Blaine. Basically he wants to have a baby.**

**The first chapter with Kurt wanting to have one and then Blaine deciding if he thinks he ready to have one too. **

**They get their surrogate in the next chapter. Obviously when they go to find one.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this, enjoy. :)**

Kurt and Blaine had know each other since they were 16 and 17. They are now currently 25 and 26 and they were a great married couple.

Kurt and Blaine both auditioned for NYADA. Blaine got in when he first auditioned, but Kurt on the other hand took two try's, but luckily after singing 'Being Alive' from _'Company' _that got him in.

After they graduated, they got married. Legally of course, which they did. They did shows on Broadway for a while, but then they figured they better get another career in case they stopped getting booked.

Kurt and Blaine agreed, luckily they were required to take courses like that at NYADA. So later, Kurt became a doctor and works at the NYC Central Hospital. Blaine on the other hand decided to become a dentist and works at the local dental office close to Manhattan.

Their normal jobs were very important and they enjoyed doing them. They also loved and missed the stage. Luckily they didn't give it up, they were always available, when there was an audition, but it depended on what it was.

Blaine didn't see or hear from his family as much, but Kurt on the other hand did. He talked to his father, Burt and his sister Ally. She went to NYADA and she lived in Manhattan as well. She mostly worked on Broadway, but also majored in acting.

Burt was still running congress, he got re- elected again, which was really good. Since Kurt and Ally were gone, they moved to Washington D.C.

Finn lived in Ohio still, but he got his own place. He was the Co- director for the Glee Club at McKinley. He loved his job.

Anyway, Kurt and Blaine's lives were going in all the directions they wanted them to. They had great jobs as well as the great and special lifestyle of being on stage on Broadway now and then.

They had a great life and they were a good family. But it wasn't perfect just yet. Kurt knew there was something missing, but he didn't know what it was for sure. He just hoped he'd realize what it was; and he did realize it eventually.

He was driving home after a hard day at work, he was driving home from work and he received a call on his cell. He quickly grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Kurt, it's Sam." He told him and Kurt smiled. He wasn't expecting to hear from him. "Hey, Sam. Is something going on with Ally or something?" Kurt asked, because Sam never usually called him.

"Oh no, I just wanted to get your opinion on something." He told Kurt and he was fine with it.

"Alright, what about?" Kurt asked and am started to explain. "Well, Ally and I have been dating for a couple of years now, and I was thinking a proposing to her. Should I?" Sam asked. Kurt thought it was just precious, but didn't know why he was asking him.

"Sam, let me ask you this. Why are you asking me? Do what you want to." Kurt told him and Sam liked it. "Okay, I guess." He said and then hung up the phone.

Then it hit Kurt like lightning. What was missing, he knew what was going to make it perfect, he just had to run it by Blaine. He would have to go by the office, because he was working late that night. It took 20 minutes for Kurt to get to the office.

He walked in and he knew what room Blaine worked in, so he just let himself in. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Blaine said and Kurt entered the examination room Blaine was working in. "Oh hey honey, I'm just finishing up on this patient." Blaine said.

"Alright, you're all done." Blaine said to his patient and she left and Kurt moved aside as she left the room. "You want a turn?" Blaine joked, he knew how much Kurt hated dental offices.

"Yeah, not in a million years." Kurt said. "So, are you ready to go?" Blaine asked as he threw some things in the trash. "Well, yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Kurt said and Blaine was ready listen.

"I'm listening." Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes, also smiling. Sam is thinking about proposing to Ally tonight. "Wow, that's great. And?" Blaine said, but he wondered where Kurt was going with it. "Well, it made think, if she said 'yes', one day they'd probably start a family, and it got me thinking. I want to start one with you." Kurt explained.

"But we already are a family. We have each other." Blaine said.

"No, I mean, I want have a baby. I want to be a dad." Kurt told him and Blaine was shocked. Kurt just came out and said it as clear as day. "Well, uh, isn't it a little soon for that?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Uh, we've been married, about four years now. Don't you think it's time? I mean we'd make great parents." Kurt said.

"We'll talk about this at home, come on." Blaine said and they left in their cars. Blaine was glad he's get time to think. He didn't know what to say or do.

When they got home, Kurt was finally glad they were able to talk about, but he had a feeling this was going to be more of an argument.

"Okay, so what do you think?" Kurt asked him as they came into their house. "Uh, Kurt, Do you know how hard it is to raise a baby?" Blaine asked him.

"Yes I do, but I have you and we can do it together, I really want to start a family, I'm sure Ally will once she and Sam have been together long enough." Kurt said, but Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted or was even ready to have a baby.

Blaine sighed and replied, "Honey, we don't need to have a family." Blaine said, but Kurt took it the wrong way.

"You don't want to have family? But I'm your family." Kurt said and Blaine knew right away how Kurt took it.

"That's not what I meant. Can't we just have each other, we don't need kids." Blaine said.

"I guess you're right, my idea was stupid. They usually are." Kurt said, as he began to walk away. Holding back tears.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait! It's not, I just don't think…" Blaine tried, but couldn't get the whole thought out.

"And for what it was worth, I thought you would've made a great dad. You're really good with kids." Kurt said and closed the door of his and Blaine's bedroom when he entered.

Blaine and Kurt didn't really talk to each other that night, Kurt never came out of the room until the morning when he and Blaine went to work. Then at Blaine's work, the best thing happened.

His assistant, Melissa started a conversation. "So, Blaine, what happened with Kurt and getting a child? Kurt seemed pretty upset this morning, I mean when I saw him earlier." She said.

"Oh, well, we aren't doing it." He told her and she knew it was Blaine.

"Why didn't you want to have a child with Kurt? You both make a great couple, plus, you and Kurt seem like the type who'd love to have kids." She added.

The truth was, Blaine wanted kids, but he didn't think he was ready for it. He didn't think of himself as much of a good father. "Well, I don't think I'd be a good father." He said as his next appointment came into the room.

"Hey Marty. My name is Blaine." Blaine said, to the 8 year old boy who entered with his mother. "Mom." He said, obviously frightened.

Blaine could understand his fear and began to attempt to make the child more comfortable, like he'd do with any uneasy patient. "Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt, and after, I'll let get something special because this is your first time." He said and the boy smiled.

The boy then smiled and walked closer to him. His mother was relieved. "Thanks, do you have kids?" She asked him.

"No." He said and she was surprised. "Well, you're really good with kids, you'd be a good dad." She said and then Blaine thought for a second and then knew what to say to Kurt when picked him up later.

After Blaine finished for the night. He drove over to the hospital, where Kurt worked. He found Kurt in an examination room where he was working with a patient. "Okay, you're all done." Kurt said as he finished up with a young patient. It was a girl, about 7.

Blaine entered as she left the room with her father. "You're really good with kids." Blaine said and Kurt turned around to face him. He slightly smiled and then went to throw away the latex gloves he was wearing.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "By the way, you and me have an appointment tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Blaine, for the last time, if it's a dental appointment I will not go to it." Kurt said and Blaine laughed. "No, it's with a guy that is going to help us find a surrogate." Blaine said and Kurt turned around in shock.

He knew when he said that they were getting a baby. "What?" Kurt asked in question, also smiling very happily.

"The reason I didn't want a baby was that I thought I wasn't good enough and if we got a baby he or she'd only have one good father. But I realized, that we are both great with kids." Blaine said and Kurt hugged him.

"This is the best thing ever." Kurt said as he released Blaine from a strong, tight hug. "Okay, I can't wait. But, you should know that you and me would be great fathers because we are good with kids. I mean we see them like everyday." Kurt added.

"Oh, I love you." Blaine said and they shared a kiss. They then left the office and couldn't wait for tomorrow to find someone who'd give them a child.

**What did you think? I've had this story in my head for a while, and I finally got to write it.**

**Kurt and Blaine would be the perfect married couple (like Bryan and David will be) and I thought they'd also be great fathers.**

**I love the new normal and glee, so I thought this would be perfect.**

**They'll get their surrogate next chapter and I think you'll like who they use to get a baby. **

**By the way, I wanted to explain what was going on with the rest of Kurt's family, they'll also be included later probably, I thought it'd be a good beginning for this.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked this. I'll try to post more either tonight or tomorrow ;)**

**Please Favorite, Follow and Review :) Thank you!**


	2. Surrogate

**Hey guys, I finally updated! Yay! So I hope you like it :)**

**Sorry, it took so long, I had the chapter figured out, but finding the time to actually write, was difficult.**

**Anyway, I hopefully, will be able to post a few updates this weekend.**

**Hope you enjoy this :)**

Kurt woke up early that morning. He was too excited to sleep. They were going to get assigned to a surrogate today. Blaine was glad, he agreed to it. He always dreamed about being a dad, and doing with Kurt made it just perfect.

Blaine had never seen Kurt so excited before, except when they got their first Broadway show together.

But this was better than that, they were going to be fathers with a son or daughter, but they still had a long way to go. First thing was first, getting a surrogate, and that was only an hour away.

It was about 8 when Blaine finally got up and finished getting ready, he walked downstairs and saw Kurt in the kitchen. He had made breakfast.

He put Blaine's on the table and he smiled when he saw his dashing husband walk into the kitchen, "Morning Blainey." Kurt said and Blaine smiled. "Morning honey." Blaine said as he sat down.

Kurt then noticed something was on Blaine's mind; he always did. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked up. "Oh, I'm just thinking about today. The surrogate thing." Blaine answered.

"Why?" Kurt questioned. "Well, what if the one we get drinks and smokes, or what if the one we get is good and she doesn't get pregnant?" Blaine told him, and Kurt knew that weren't that big of worries.

"Blaine, is going to perfect. If the surrogate we get does any of those things, we can get a new one, and if she doesn't get pregnant the first time, we can try again. And we will use your sperm." Kurt told him.

"Okay, and what? When did we decide on using your sperm to get our surrogate pregnant?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked down in felt slight guilt and felt his cheeks go red.

"I was kind of hoping we could use mine." Kurt said and Blaine smiled. "Of course, we can use yours. I was just checking." Blaine told him and Kurt perked up again.

"We better go, we have to be there in 20 minutes," Blaine said. "Hopefully there's no traffic." And like that, Kurt and Blaine left their house and got in Kurt's car.

"Did Sam propose to Ally last night, like planned?" Blaine asked, once they were on the road. "No, he decided to wait a little bit longer." Kurt told him and Blaine thought it was smart; Kurt did too.

They got to the office and 15 minutes, later, so they had a few minutes to spare.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the building they sat down at reception. They waited for about five minutes until they were called back.

Once they were, they got up and walked into the room in the back and were met with a nice man with dark brown hair and eyes, who was wearing a nice sweater. It looked fancy, but Kurt knew it was a cheap one from WalMart.

"Take a seat gentlemen." He told them and they did. "Names?" He asked as he typed on his computer for a second. "My name is Kurt Hummel and this is my husband, Blaine Anderson." Kurt told him.

The man nodded, "Alright, tell me a little about yourselves." He requested. "My name is Dean, by the way." He said.

"Well, Dean, I uh, am I huge fan of the arts and musicals. I am a former graduate from NYADA, with a history of some shows on Broadway and in theater. I currently am a doctor and I work at the NYC memorial hospital." Kurt told him.

"Okay, Family?" Dean asked Kurt. "Um, my dad's name is Burt Hummel, I have a sister, we adopted her when she was five. Her name is Ally Hummel. And there is my Aunt Mildred." Kurt told him.

"And your mom?" Dean asked and Kurt frowned. "Uh, she died when I was 9, her name was Liz Hummel." Kurt told him and he typed it into the computer as Blaine rubbed his back for comfort.

"My apologizes, and Blaine, tell me about yourself and then your family." Dean requested. "Well, I like sports, and musicals of course. I also went to NYADA. And did some Broadway shows along side my husband. And I am a dentist at the local NYC dental clinic." Blaine told him as Dean typed.

"And my family, I have an older brother, his name is Cooper Anderson. And I lived with my mom and dad." Blaine continued.

"Okay, so you two want to have a baby?" Dean questioned. "Yes, because I've always dreamed of having child. I took care of my cousin all the time and I'd really like to have a baby." Kurt said.

Then Dean's face turned to Blaine. "Well, I want to have a child because I really want to have the experience of being a dad. I want to have a kid, with my perfect husband." Blaine answered, which made Kurt blush.

"Okay, I'm sure that your child will be provided with medical and dental benefits." Dean added and the three men chuckled. As Dean was typing a thought came to him. "I think I have the perfect surrogate couple for you." Dean said.

Kurt and Blaine smiled. However, they then realized he said, 'surrogate couple'. Only Blaine had a mind to ask, which was surprising to Dean since Kurt seemed to be leading the introduction for the both of them. "Um, couple?" Blaine asked and Dean nodded.

He thought it was strange they never heard of that term, but he thought it would've been good to explain since Kurt also looked confused. "A surrogate couple is when we have a women who is willing to donate, if she is married and has a husband." Dean explained.

Kurt and Blaine nodded, but they had a bad feeling about the idea. They wanted to use their sperm for their child, so it would be hard to convince the husband of that. Especially if they were strangers to each other; which they probably were.

"Um, who are they?" Kurt asked, and Dean though it'd be better to introduce them to each other personally. "Actually, they are down the hall, so you are in luck. You get to met each other now." Dean said.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and they got up from the chairs they were sitting on. They then followed Dean out of the room and into one down the hall. "Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, I'd like you two to meet, Rachel and Brody Weston." Dean said.

The married couple turned to Kurt and Blaine and they smiled. Kurt and Blaine on the other hand were in shock. They hadn't seen Rachel and Brody since they graduated NYADA.

They all went to NYADA together, Blaine was a freshman, when both Rachel and Kurt were sophomores; and when Brody was a senior.

It was also the year Rachel moved out Kurt's apartment and into Brody's. And when Blaine moved into Kurt's. That year Kurt and Blaine got back together, so it was one they'd never forget.

"Oh my god, Rachel Berry as I live and breathe." Kurt said and Rachel laughed. "Actually it's Rachel Weston since Brody and I got married." Rachel told him and Blaine was happy for her.

Kurt's first thought on the other hand was, "Was this resent or sometime during or after you moved in with him?" Kurt asked, referring to marriage thing that went on through half of their senior year of high school, when she was going to marry his step brother, Finn Hudson.

Rachel rolled eyes, and answered. "It's recent, only a year ago." and then Kurt thought, "At least you waited until after graduation, I guess she couldn't wait to sleep with him legally." Kurt accidently ended up saying out loud and Rachel looked at him, with an arched eyebrow.

Then Brody stepped in, "My abs and ass are pretty awesome." He said, complimenting himself. "I'm sure." Blaine said sarcastically. Brody assumed it was a slight bit of jealousy.

Kurt noticed and walked back to him. "Don't worry Blainey, you're the one guy with hottest abs and ass I know." Kurt said, and Blaine blushed. "Thanks honey."

"Wait, Rachel, when did you make the choice to become a surrogate doner?" Kurt asked. Rachel knew he would ask that. "Last night, when I saw your status update on Facebook."

Rachel told him, and resulted in both Kurt and Blaine having wide eyes, she decided this over night? Blaine wondered why she was donating, she could have her own.

Blaine thought he'd ask her. "Why don't you have one of your own? If you want to get pregnant, why would you give your child up?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded along with him.

"Actually, I'm... we're adopting a child in a few months." Rachel said. "Then I saw your status, and I want to help you get one too, and I'll do it for half the price of a regular surrogate." She finished, then Blaine and Kurt exchanged happy looks and turned back to Rachel and Brody.

"Oh Rachel, you are just as you were in high school, insane and clever at the same time." Kurt said, and Rachel smiled, while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, just sign this and Brody and I can go make you a baby." She added, and Blaine didn't like the sound of that; neither did Kurt.

"Uh, you and Brody?" Blaine asked and Rachel nodded. "I thought it'd be more natural if we used mine and Brody's sperm." Rachel explained and Kurt got mad that she didn't think of him and Blaine, it was going to be their baby after all.

"Are you serious? Rachel it's going to be our baby, don't you think it'd be more natural, and important to use our sperm for our child?" Kurt said, he really thought Rachel would've known how important it was to him, and Blaine.

"Well, I just thought you'd want me to do what most married couples do when donate." Rachel added. Then Brody knew from experience that he should step in.

"Rachel they have a point, if you're donating a baby as their surrogate, you should do what they feel they'd want, in terms of the sperm and such. Its just as bad, when you have a child and you aren't the biological mother or father." Brody stated.

Rachel knew what Brody was talking about and she could see now if they didn't use Kurt or Blaine's sperm, it wouldn't really be their child. It would really on be hers and Brody's.

"Right, I'm sorry. I guess that was stupid." Rachel apologized. "Its okay." Kurt said. "Blaine, I think we've found our surrogate."

**What did you guys think? I finished it a lot sooner than I thought. :)**

**I started writing these during my lunch (30 minutes) and my ride home from school (1 hour), it ended up getting a lot done.**

**Anyway, Next chapter will be up sometime next week probably, I have to update everything else, so yeah ;)**

**Next I'll either update 'Save Me' or 'The First Cut' next. And Then after those, we shall see ;) **

**And yesterday was Darren Criss' Birthday, so I hope you showed him some birthday love, I know I did… lol**

**And I'm so excited for Glee tonight! Diva and I am so rooting for Kurt for the diva- off!**

**And at McKinley, my Diva vote goes to Brittany, and Marley! I love them, but I'm sure it's between Kitty and Wade. And Blaine of course, the only guy who knows guys can be divas.**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, Review, and Share :) Thank you!**


	3. Friends & Getting Knocked Up

After an hour of talking with Rachel and Brody, Kurt and Blaine had officially had their surrogate. And it made it better knowing that it came from some people every close to them.

"So, we try the first time to get Rachel pregnant tomorrow, right?" Blaine asked as he got in the car to go home. Kurt nodded. "Yes, I just hope that our baby won't be as loud as she is." Kurt commented and Blaine laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he or she won't." Blaine told him. "Oh, I'm meeting the guys at the gym today, you should come!" Blaine suggested.

"Me? Go with you and your sweaty friends to play basketball, football, or whatever it is you play or do with them at a gym where they'd spend most of the time, harassing me about how I'm married to a dentist and I refuse to see one, or that you're too good looking for me." Kurt said, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"First of all, we work out. We watch football together on Sundays when the game is on." Blaine corrected. "And second of all, you realize that is Trent hitting on you. And the dentist thing is kind of reasonable, isn't it?" Blaine added.

"Really? From what it looks like he is either insulting me or hitting on you." Kurt said and then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Blaine asked. "The dentist part, it isn't funny! I don't mock you and your irrational behavior in my office when you're there." Kurt stated and Blaine knew he was right.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll get Nick to stop talking about it, but to be fair, you kind of just mocked me about… you know what too ." Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing he was correct too. "Shut up!" Kurt interjected.

Blaine laughed as he pulled into the drive way of their house. Kurt sighed and Blaine wondered what was wrong with Kurt; everything was going great for them so far, they were getting Rachel pregnant, getting a baby, and they had great lives.

"What is it?" Blaine asked him and Kurt sighed again. "What if it doesn't work and Rachel doesn't get pregnant? What if my sperm doesn't work?" Kurt asked, fearing that his predictions would be true and happen.

"We can try again, and we can use my sperm if yours doesn't work the first time." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. "I know, I j- just really want this." Kurt said and Blaine gave him a few back rubs.

"Don't worry, this is gonna happen, do you have to go to work?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. "No, I'll just be at home." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. Kurt then got out of the car and Blaine started to head to the gym.

At the gym, Blaine instantly found his friends, Nick, Trent, and Jeff. They had been his buddies since high school. Trent was now currently a lawyer, Jeff was an occupational therapist, and Nick was a dentist like Blaine; they actually worked together.

"So, anything new?" Blaine asked his friends and they remained silent for a moment, besides the fact of them panting from loss of breath. "Uh, I've got a great case tomorrow, I have to defend a 17 year old girl who supposingly beaten by her father." Trent said.

"Why supposingly?" Blaine asked. "Because, I've met her, but from what I can tell, I believe she self harms herself, but I'm probably wrong." Trent told him.

"You never know. Anyway, I think I finally had a break through with one of my patients." Jeff added. "What?" Nick asked. "Her name is Alex, she was in a car accident two years ago, had a damaged spinal chord, but yesterday, she was able to get out of it." Jeff explained.

"Woah, that's huge! I wish that would've happened for my friends Artie and Betty, they don't mind their chairs, but sometimes it does really bother them." Blaine said and everyone agreed with him; especially Jeff, he's seen those type of people before.

"What about you Blaine? Anything happen? Like did you convince Kurt to actually come into your office?" Nick asked, and Blaine knew what he meant.

"No, and Nick stop! It's not his fault he doesn't like dentists." Blaine argued. "Yeah, but he married one." Nick added. "Yes, but I don't like doctors and I married one." Blaine said.

"Fine. So, did anything else happen?" Nick asked. "Well, actually yes; Kurt and I are going to have a baby." Blaine told them and they went silent, until Jeff decided to laugh.

"Wait you're serious?" Jeff asked and Blaine nodded. "Yeah, we just got our surrogate. Why?" Blaine asked.

"Is she pregnant yet?" Nick asked and Blaine shook his head and replied, "No."

"Good, then you still have to time to change your mind." Nick said. "I mean come on Blaine! This is a child! They are mess, and they cost so much! What gave you the dumb knowledge that thinking that having a baby was a good idea, anyway?"

"It was Kurt's idea, actually. I was hesitant at first, but I agreed with the idea later." Blaine told him. Trent remained silent, Jeff turned to Nick as he began to speak again.

"Well that explains it in full. Why do you always have to give in to his ideas when they are all terrible and life threatening. Do you know anything about taking care of a kid?" Nick asked. Blaine had enough, he was insulting his choices and husband; Nick was better than this usually.

"NICK! STOP IT! His ideas are not stupid, Kurt has an amazing mind and frankly I'm happy he got it because, I realized that I'm ready for it. I'm a dentist, I see kids all the time and frankly according to patients I see and to Melissa, I'd be a good dad." Blaine said.

"Blaine-" Nick started, but Blaine cut him off. "We are having a baby and we have a pretty good idea on how to be a family and I'm sure if we have any questions about pregnancy, we'll ask Kurt's sister; she's been pregnant before." Blaine said.

"I'm going to get a drink." Nick said and walked away, "I'm happy for you Blaine." Jeff said, and then he went after Nick. Trent then thought it was a good time to speak.

"Don't take it the wrong way Blaine, Nick is just unhappy, he wants a kid a too, but he also wants a husband." Trent said and Blaine smiled. "So, you're saying he's jealous of me and Kurt, and us getting a baby?" Blaine asked and Trent nodded; then they both started laugh.

Blaine's phone than rang and Blaine saw Kurt's name on the caller ID and he picked It up. "Hey honey." Blaine said. "Now?" He asked Kurt over the phone. "Okay, I'll be there right away, love you." Blaine said and then hung up his phone.

"Was that Kurt?" What happened?" Trent asked, as Nick and Jeff walked back to where they were with water.

"They are getting Rachel knocked up." Blaine said as he began to get up. "You mean Rachel Berry?" Nick asked. Blaine nodded and replied, "Yeah, she is having or baby for us. She's married to Brody Weston now."

"Oh, I don't know him, but that's cool. I'm sorry about what I said, I was out of line. I just haven't been myself lately." Nick apologized and Blaine nodded. He accepted his apology.

"It's okay Nick. I have to go, see you guys later." Blaine said and in an instant, he left. He arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. He rushed to the waiting room.

He saw Kurt, Rachel, and Brody in the waiting room; Dean was also there with them. "Okay, I'm here. So, do we knock Rachel up now?" Blaine said.

Dean then got up from his seat. "Almost, first you and Kurt need to sign these papers and she'll be all yours." Dean said. "Ooh! And before I forget, whose sperm are we using?" He asked.

"Kurt's." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Dean also nodded and then handed a form to Kurt and Blaine, which they both signed. "Alright, Rachel, Kurt will is going to do… well, you know what they are going to do." Dean said.

"You coming Blaine?" Rachel asked and Blaine shook his head. "I don't really do well with…" Blaine said.

"He doesn't like needles or doctors offices." Kurt finished and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Will you just take her back there already!" Blaine said and Kurt did.

"Needles?" Brody asked and Blaine sighed. "You don't wanna know where some needles had to go to get medication inside me." Blaine said and Brody decided to take his word for it.

Back in the room Kurt and Rachel were in, it had been 15 minutes and Kurt was almost finished with Rachel. "So, Rachel, I can't believe you're willing to do this." Kurt said and Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, but I really want to do this for you guys." Rachel said. "And I'm glad everything worked out for you and Brody." Kurt added and Rachel nodded.

"Done. We'll know by tomorrow if my sperm worked and you're pregnant." Kurt said as he helped Rachel up from the bed she was laying on. They walked back out into the waiting room back to their husbands.

"So what now, Rach?" Brody asked. "Kurt says we can do the test tomorrow." Rachel told him and Brody nodded. They then departed and got into their own cars.

"So how was the gym with Nick, Trent, and Jeff?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Uh, it was okay. I never knew that Nick wanted to get married and have children." Blaine said.

"You learn something new everyday Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine nodded in agreement. It was an old statement, but went with it.

The next morning, Rachel and Brody came over early and they were eager to find out of the test work; Kurt and Blaine especially.

They wanted to have a baby, but then if they were positive all they had to worry about was miscarriage; "Okay, where's the bathroom? I'll pee and check." Rachel asked.

"Down the hall and to the third left." Blaine said and she went there.

"I really hope my sperm didn't suck. And I want my baby." Kurt said.

"_Oh, Baby! I want you back!"_ Blaine sang and Kurt looked at him quizzical. Kurt didn't know why he chose now to do a tribute to Jackson 5. He looked over at Brody and he looked exactly how Kurt did.

"Too soon?" Blaine asked and the all nodded. "Everything about it was wrong." Brody said.

"Well, not the voice." Kurt added and he hugged Blaine. That made Blaine smile again as Rachel finally came out of the bathroom, not looking at the pregnancy stick yet.

"Okay, it's the big moment." Kurt said, in a very high pitched voice. "Honey calm down, you're getting high pitched again." Blaine said.

"Okay." Rachel said as she turned the stick over the stick, she looked at her phone and it had been two minutes; therefore the test was accurate. "Well?" They all asked her.

"It's _negative_." Rachel said, sadly and everyone frowned and went silent. Nobody said a word.

**I'm BAAAACCCCKKK!**

**Sorry, its been so long! But I've finally returned and it's updated. I've updated my other story too! And added another lol :)**

**Thank god for today! It was career day, so it was also a half day and I got to come home early. And I watched Glee again, roleplayed, and wrote some more :D**

**And Glee was on yesterday! YES! I'm now torn between Klaine and Kadam! UGH! Klaine duet was beautiful, but Kurt and Adam together kind of feels right! I love his ACCENT!**

**I hope you enjoyed this :) and yeah I know, it being negative really sucks, but it will work out. I promise! ;)**

**I'll update as soon as I can! I'll really be able to update starting March 20****th****- April 2****nd****. I'll be on spring break then!**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, my 3****rd**** semester was ending so I had a lot of work to do, I needed to keep up! Last time I take earth science!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this :) "Save Me" will be next, hopefully!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :) Thank you so much!**


	4. Negative (Conclusion)

Kurt and Blaine were distraught. The word, 'negative' was echoing in their heads. It hurt. Kurt's sperm didn't work. Rachel wasn't pregnant. "Guys. I'm so sorry." Rachel said. She had real sincerity in her voice. "Brody & I were afraid of this." Both of them knew how upset and disappointed the boys were. But it was more than that. More than they imagined; at least in Kurt's point of view.

Blaine looked over at his husband who looked like the world was about to end. And it was his fault. "It's okay, we can try again in a few days." Blaine said, trying to make everyone, but especially Kurt feel a little bit better about this. But Kurt didn't really take what Blaine said it in. The only thing he heard was that Rachel _wasn't_ pregnant.

"I have to get to work." Kurt said and went into the bedroom and shut the door. Blaine knew that he was already blaming himself for her not getting knocked up right away. But it happens. Just like miscarriages happen. "Is he going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But the best thing we can do for him is give him space and time." Blaine said and both Brody and Rachel agreed. Blaine knew how hard Kurt was on himself when things like this happened. "He is hard on himself a lot, so I imagine what this will do to him. Mentally."

"Blaine. Kurt is going to be fine. He just needs to know that this happens." Brody said and Blaine nodded. He hoped Brody was right. But knew at least right now, Kurt was going to be upset. More than of them. He just needed time.

"Well, I'm going to work. I'll see you two later." Blaine said, but then Rachel stopped him. "We'll try again Thursday." She said and Blaine nodded, before headed out the door. He hoped Kurt would be up for a second try on Thursday. But was to say he'd want to try again with his sperm. Kurt was already nervous about it not working from the beginning.

* * *

At the hospital, Kurt was looking over some paper, but having trouble focusing. This really hit him hard. _It's your fault you have bed sperm._Kurt thought to himself. He shouldn't be beating himself up about it, but he did. It was just the way he was. _You can't even get a girl pregnant. You are barley considered a guy as it is. This proves it._

And then there was a knock on the door and he looked up, letting go of his thoughts as a patient was ready to be examined. A woman and her child entered the room. He looked at the child. He was young. He wanted to have one so badly that this made him hurt. He wasn't going to get one now.

He wanted to fall apart, but he couldn't. He couldn't. Not now. He was with a patient. It didn't matter how he was feeling. This child mattered. His patient. He couldn't let his personal life get in the way of his professional life. He got up and approached the mother with a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hummel." Kurt introduced as he reached out and shook the mother's hand. She smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah and this is my daughter, Samantha." She said and then Kurt got to eye level with the young girl. He had a nice smile, but the girl backed away. "Hello sweetie." Kurt said, but the girl hid behind her mother as best she could.

Kurt could sense her fear. It was common for young children to be frightened, but he knew how to work around it. To make the kids more comfortable. "Hey, don't be frightened, alright. I won't hurt you." Kurt said, but she stayed where she was. Didn't change her position or expression.

"How old are you?" Kurt asked.

"Nine." She said, holding up nine fingers and Kurt smiled warmly. This little girl was taking his mind off his problem. He loved his job.

"Wow. You're a big girl!" He said and the girl smiled. "Don't worry, just a check up, right?" He asked and both the child and mother nodded. "I won't hurt you okay?" He said again the girl nodded and walked closer to Kurt. "Now, if you're mother would help you onto the table here, we'll get started." Kurt said and the mother helped her daughter onto the table.

"So, do you prefer Samantha or do like to go by Sam?" Kurt asked as he put some gloves on. "Sam." She answered and he smiled warmly again. "Well, then you can call me Kurt." He told her and she smiled.

"Alright, first I'll listen to your heart or lungs. Okay?" Kurt said and she nodded. "Is it cold?" She asked then Kurt rubbed the metal piece in his hands. "Shouldn't be, now." Kurt said and put it on her. "deep breath for me." Kurt said and Sam obeyed.

"Good." Kurt said. Kurt continued to examine Sam and she was doing pretty well. She seemed very comfortable with Kurt as her doctor. Most of his patients were. "Okay Sam, you look pretty good, just let me take a look at your records." Kurt said and Sam nodded, along with her mother. "YOU'RE FUN!" She exclaimed and both Kurt and her mother laughed.

"That's what I like to hear." He said as he checked her chart. "Okay Sam, you're going to need to have a shot today." Kurt said. He knew she wasn't going to like to hear that. "NO! I DON'T LIKE SHOTS!" She yelled and Kurt could see that her eyes were starting to water.

"It's okay, it won't hurt much at all. And my nurse is really quick with them. It'll only take a few seconds." Kurt said and her mother started to rub her daughter's back. "Excuse me for a second." Kurt said and left the room, to find her nurse.

He returned with his best nurse a few minutes later. "Alright. This will only take a second and then you and Sam can go." Kurt told the mother and she nodded. "MOMMY!" Sam yelled and she hugged her daughter again.

"It's alright, honey." Kurt said. "I used to hate getting this them too, but I promise, you'll be okay. Marley is the best at doing them." Kurt said, complimenting his nurse.

"Alright, Sam, I'm just going to clean your arm." Marley said and she did so and Marley looked at the worried little girl. "Promise, only a little pinch." Marley said and Sam sighed. "That's what they said at the dentist office too, but it hurt a lot." Sam said and Kurt couldn't argue with her there.

"Now, it's okay. I'm telling you, Marley is really quick. And..." Kurt said as he got closer to Sam. "I don't like dentists either." He whispered and Sam laughed. "Okay." She said and then Marley picked up the needle and gave her the shot. She didn't even realize it. "All done." Marley said and Sam was wide eyed. "I DIDN'T FEEL A THING!" She exclaimed and everyone in the room laughed.

"She is magic!" She added and Marley laughed. "Well thank you." Marley said and Sam smiled at her. "Are you married?" She asked and Marley wondered where that question came from. "Samantha!" Her mother said, thinking that was a personal question that was best not asked by her daughter. "But mommy, she is too awesome not to be married." Sam said and Marley laughed.

"Well, no I'm not married." Marley said and Sam frowned. "But Dr. Kurt is." Marley said and Kurt gave her a look. He didn't think it'd be good to talk about that to a nine year old considering he was gay and it'd be hard to explain. "Do you have kids?" She asked and Kurt frowned. "No." Kurt answered.

"Alright, Samantha. We're leaving. I'm sorry. Thank you." The mother said as she took her daughter out of the room. Kurt now was back to how he was before. In depression. "Kurt, I'm really sorry that it didn't go well with Rachel the first try. But most people don't get pregnant or have the baby the first time." Marley said.

"Or maybe it's just me. And my sperm. Marley, I'm sorry, but can you uh, leave me alone?" Kurt said and Marley nodded. And without saying another word, left the room.

* * *

Blaine was home. Finally and Rachel and Brody were there. "We're you two waiting here? All day?" Blaine asked, wondering how long they were in their house. "Yeah. So we have the appointment on Thursday to do it again. How should we tell Kurt?" Rachel asked and Blaine sighed. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't think he will want to use his again. He probably thinks his at this point are no good."

"What gives you that idea?" Rachel asked and Blaine gave her a look before answering. "I've been married to him for years. How else do you think I know?" Blaine said and Rachel nodded. He should know his husband. "Well if he doesn't want to, we have yours." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, but do you know what it will do to him if we use mine and it works right away?" Blaine questioned and Rachel shook her head. "He's saying it'll be worse." Brody interjected and Blaine nodded. "Is this like guy intuition or something?" Rachel asked and both boys shrugged.

"Anyway, we have to tell Kurt we have another appointment. And if he is serious and wants a child, he is going to need me pregnant first." Rachel said and Blaine sighed. He knew she was right, but he didn't know how to tell Kurt. He knew how he was. And then the front door opened and Kurt walked in.

"Hey honey. How was work?" Blaine asked, he was actually nervous about telling him. That they were going to try again. In two days. "Fine. I guess." Kurt said and Blaine could tell how beaten up he sounded. This was really getting to him and Blaine didn't like it at all. "Hey, it's alright." Blaine assured him, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Blaine, it's okay. I mean, not just me, but people have always said that I wouldn't be able to have a child of my own. Not because I was gay. Because of my sperm." Kurt said and Blaine didn't like what he was hearing. He just wished there was a way that he could snap his fingers and that first test would have came out positive.

"Now, whatever. My sperm didn't work. It didn't work." Kurt said and Blaine hugged him. "Hey now. It's okay. Now there's something I- we have to tell you." Blaine said and Kurt nodded as he noticed Brody and Rachel. "What's going on?" He asked.

Before Rachel could say anything, Blaine interjected. "The first test was a mistake. Rachel is pregnant." Blaine said and both Rachel and Brody gave him looks from behind, while Kurt perked up. "What?" Kurt questioned, hoping he heard what he thought he did.

"We're going to have a baby. Your sperm worked. And those... jerks were wrong!" Blaine said and Kurt went into his arms and hugged him tightly. And when he was released, Blaine saw that Kurt was now crying, but he knew this crying was joyful. He was happy.

"Excuse me for a few minutes." Kurt said and went into the bedroom. Blaine turned around and saw the dirty looks that Brody and Rachel were giving him. "I'm sorry! I panicked." Blaine said and Rachel sighed. "He's going to find out soon when he realizes I'm not getting sick in the morning, having craving, or gaining any weight." Rachel pointed out.

"And don't tell her to start eating more, ask for a food now and then, and fake morning sickness." Brody added and Rachel smiled as Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know what came over me. But his eyes, I could see he was blaming himself for this. He was basically over there telling me he wasn't really a guy if his sperm didn't work." Blaine said and both of them sighed.

"I know. Blaine, I understand. You wanted him to feel better. But Kurt is going to be hurt even more when he figures out I'm not pregnant." Rachel said and Blaine thought for a minute. "Well can we do?" He asked and luckily, Brody came up with a good one.

"What if we go to the apppointment on Thursday, but we use Blaine's sperm?" Brody suggested and Rachel liked it. "Blaine?" She asked and he sighed. He didn't like going behind his husband's back, but would do anything to keep him happy and make him stop pittying and blaming himself. "I'll do it. Just don't tell Kurt." Blaine said as Kurt came back into the room.

"Don't tell me what?" Kurt asked and Blaine was wide eyed, trying to think of something quick. "That we are taking you out to your favorite place to celebrate!" Rachel said, saving Blaine's ass from telling him. "_Olive Garden_?" He asked and all three of them nodded. "I love you guys." Kurt said and pulled together, one group hug.

They went out to dinner and Blaine tried as hard as he could not look or feel guilty about lying to Kurt like that. Rachel and Brody did too, but they knew that he wanted a child and they really didn't want to be blaming himself as much as Blaine wanted him to. He just had to get through it until Thursday. And when Rachel had another chance of being pregnant.

* * *

Thursday finally came, and Blaine just couldn't wait for this to be over. He hinestly just wanted to tell Kurt everything, beg for forgiveness, and use his sperm for the second time. But he wouldn't. He had to stick to agreement and plan he made with Rachel and Brody.

He saw Kurt early that morning and they shared a breakfast together. Blaine found it hard to look at Kurt in the eyes because of the lie he was telling him. Kurt never noticed though, luckily. Then they parted for their daily work jobs and a few hours later. Around 2 P.M., Blaine left his office and picked up Rachel and Brody at their appartment.

They headed to hospital, in which Kut worked at. Rachel didn't think it was a good idea to do it there, since Kurt might find out or see them. "Are you sure Kurt won't find out?" Rachel asked Blaine as they walked into the office. "He works here."

"Relax Rach, Kurt always takes his lunch break at 2 so we are okay." Blaine told her and she nodded. "So do we wait or what?" Brody asked, un sure of what they were going to do. "Just come with me. I can figure this stuff out." Blaine said as they went into one of the room's Rachel was in when they did it the first time. "Blaine, are you sure we can't a doctor that works here. Or even a nurse?" Rachel asked, she didn't believe he was right for doing this.

"Blaine, I think she has a point. I mean, you're a dentist. Can't we get someone who works here? A nurse?" Brody said, agreeing with his wife. "Sorry, but I don't really see doctors that much, so I can't really get request one. And the only nurse I know is Kurt's nurse, Marley. And I don't think we'd rather have her ask Kurt about why we were here without him." Blaine said.

"Good old Blaine. Still have his irrational fear of the doctors office." Rachel teased and Blaine shot her a dirty look. "Shut up Rachel! It's not my fault these places are full of needles." Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. "Relax. I was just joking. You are more sensitive than Kurt." She added.

"Wait! Every doctor here, has their own nurse?" Brody asked and both Brody and Rachel rolled their eyes. _"No, but some doctors are in favor of one nurse."_ Someone said from behind them. Rachel, Brody, and Blaine turned around and saw Kurt. He had his arms folded and he looked both angry and upset. He obviously found out.

"Kurt, we were just..." Blaine tried to say, but Kurt already knew what was going on so Blaine didn't have to try. "Don't waste your breath Blaine. I already know. About this whole thing all three of you were going to do. Next time you want to keep a secret, maybe plan somewhere I can't listen from behind the bedroom door." Kurt said and Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I-" He tried to say, but Kurt wouldn't let him. "It doesn't matter. My sperm wouldn't have worked the second time anyway. Make our baby Blaine." Kurt said and walked out. Blaine then went after him, stopping him.

"Kurt. We wanted you to do the second test and that was what I was going to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't do it and Rachel already made the appointment." Blaine tried to explain. "It's okay. I understand, I mean, I'm not much of a man, I can't even knock up a girl." Kurt said, pittying himself, but Blaine was tired of hearing it.

"Kurt. Stop. You are perfect. You are talented, sexy, handsome, creative, unqiue, and so many other things. I'm lucky to call you my husband." Blaine said and Kur smiled. "And you know, lots of men don't get pregnant right away. Both gay and straight men have this problem. It's not your sperm. Don't blame your sperm or yourself because Rachel is..." He tried to say, but then Rachel came out with Brody.

"PREGNANT!" Rachel yelled and Blaine sighed. "Please. I'm trying to make a point here. You don't have to remind him to you're... pregnant." Blaine said and then his eyes widened as he looked at the test in her hands.

"And your sperm works well." Kurt added and Blaine smiled and hugged him. "Kurt, I didn't do anything yet. I didn't give her my sperm yet. The first test must have been too early to tell. you got her pregnant." Blaine said and Kurt was confused. "What?" He asked.

"I went to the bathroom in there. Brody was yelling at me about something and then one of the pregnancy test sticks dropped into the toilet..." Rachel said and the boys didn't need anymore information.

"Okay, we get it." Kurt said. "So we're pregnant?" He asked and Blaine hugged him tight again. "Yes! WE'RE PREGNANT BABE!" Blaine yelled and before they knew it, Kurt was crying again. So was Blaine. Rachel was pregnant and this was just the beginning for them; as a family.

**Okay, I haven't updated this story in ages! I'm so very sorry!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know I left you guys with that cliffhanger for months and I'm very sorry. I've neglected this story. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**What did you think? I mean, now Rachel's pregnant! ;) So what do you think is next for Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, & Brody? There is a lot that happens to Brody & Rachel. Someone is coming into their lives that you'd never imagine! **

**And whatever effects, Rachel and Brody, effects Kurt & Blaine too. :)**

**And yes, I put Marley in the story :) I love her. She is a nurse at the hospital. Where Kurt works. She is kind of like his assistant or something. So do you think? Should I give her a love interest? Maybe it could be someone who works close to Blaine since she works close to Kurt? ;)**

**So let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happen next chapter! Also if you think Marley should get a love interest anytime, and who it should be. ;) I'll try and update that one soon! :) Let me know what you think!?**

**Please Review!**


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE (AN)

Hello My Readers,

Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm working on them, but I need a favor from all of you. And some of you guys may know about this.

There is this video on Youtube. It's a picture of what it is said to be a picture or pictures, I didn't watch it, of a dead Cory Monteith. It is said to be him when he was found in his hotel room, deceased.

However, I just learned that it is a photo shopped picture. It's fake. You can find the original photo on Google if you type in _Cory Monteith Cat_. That's the original picture.

Whoever made the video is sick and it is disgusting to make a video of him. That is just wrong and horrible.

If you can, I need a favor, I need you guys to help me get this removed. You can find it by going on youtube and typing in _Cory Monteith Dead Pictures_. It should be the first video that comes up on the search, but the thumbnail is a picture of him, looking all dead. But its fake.

Whoever put this up on youtube is stupid and obviously has nothing better to do. Whatever was going through that person's mind was obviously wrong and the video is horrible and disgusting. I really, _really_ thought it was real when I saw the thumbnail. I couldn't look at it much though.

My friend had to. She couldn't believe it was him in that video/ picture. My friend even said that there was something on his or in his hand or something. I don't know what she said. Then that's when I learned it was fake and I started screaming!

We need to get this removed. It's wrong and very stupid. That video needs to be reported for abuse or as a spam. I can't express how much this makes me mad! I'm sure I'm not the only one. I didn't read the comments, but I'm sure they wanted the video removed too.

This isn't right. It shouldn't be out there for people to see. The first time I saw it I was like freaking out. Anyway, we need this video removed. I need you guys to help me out, by flagging it as a spam. Cory didn't and doesn't deserve that. And I still can't believe people would do that.

_This video needs to be removed. For Cory!_

_Thank you,_

-KlaineForeverLover07


End file.
